


Caught in the Act of Loving You

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, a soulmate au where nobody dies, once you meet your soulmate you see in colour, takes place during the fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: Soulmate AU where you can't see in colour until you meet your soulmate. When Willam and Courtney got into their fight back before the AAA Girls tour, they find out that death isn't the only thing that can grey out their worlds again. Reader's discretion whether or not Alaska is aware of this or not.





	Caught in the Act of Loving You

“Remind me,” Alaska looked up from her magazine, “what is the problem, again?” She was sprawled comfortably on the couch on the set of Suck Less, Willam’s show.

Willam stopped angrily scrolling through his phone and huffed. “Fucking bitch whore. I hate everything about this.”

Alaska raised an eyebrow and looked back down. “Are we rolling? Because I feel like the fans should see this.”

Willam looked up, finally, and a glare filtered onto his face. “Fuck you! Did you fucking hug her? Fuck!”

“What?” Alaska couldn’t contain her laughter any longer. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You did!” Willam jumped up from his chair and flopped onto the couch, tackle-hugging Alaska.

Alaska’s chuckles shook both of them. “I don’t get it. What’s wrong?”

Willam made a rude noise. “Just because Courtney and I are fighting,” he huffed. “She is not my soulmate. Don’t you dare say she’s my soulmate.”

“How do you know you’ve met your soulmate?” Alaska was practically holding her breath. Willam mumbled something into Alaska’s shoulder. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

Willam licked Alaska’s shoulder then lifted his head to glare. “What are you, like, five?”

Another laughing fit overcame Alaska. “Pretend I don’t know.”

Willam raised an eyebrow but Alaska just kept laughing so Willam gave in and sighed. “When you meet your soulmate you see things in colour.”

“And when did you start seeing colour?” Alaska prompted. One could practically smell the bait on her breath.

Willam mumbled an answer. Alaska dawned a serious face and waved her hand to indicate Willam needed to speak up again. “With Courtney, goddamnit!”

Alaska clapped her hands together in her lap. “So Courtney’s your soulmate.”

“No!” Willam shouted. “No! No, she’s not! Because we’re fighting now and I don’t see colours anymore,” Willam moved back to his own chair and huffed.

Alaska had had her fun. “How did you know I hugged Courtney before? If you can’t see colour, I mean.” Her question was pointed but her tone was carefully curious.

“Because,” Willam slapped his open palm on his own forearm, “there’s colour where she’s been.” Willam pouted slightly, “But now I’ve touched you and the colour’s gone.”

Alaska nodded as though she understood. Curiosity got the best of her. “Do you see Courtney in colour still?”

Willam got really quiet. He withdrew. His fingers laced among themselves and his head bent and he brought his feet up on the chair. “I don’t know.” His forehead hit his knees. “She hasn’t been around.”

“This is really eating you up. We’re going on tour soon so you guys need to work this out anyway.” Alaska pulled out her phone and clicked her nails on the screen, just for the sound or because she was typing Willam couldn’t tell. “I get if you’re still angry with her but I think the separation is getting to you way worse.”

“I am still mad at her,” Willam mumbled. “And I don’t want to see her. But it hurts.” He looked up at Alaska’s worried face. “Not wanting to see her hurts.” Willam looked like he wanted to cry.

“She’s not allowed on set.” One of the cameramen interrupted as he tried to hold the third member of the band off the set.

“I think she needs to be,” Alaska commented. “Did you hear much? You have perfect timing.”

Willam was back to resting his head on his knees. He listened to the sound of heels transitioning from the hard floor to the plush carpet before he felt the owner of said heels sit down on the arm of his chair. A hand reached out to gently rub circles on his back.

“I heard enough,” Courtney answered Alaska. Courtney then turned her attention to Willam, using her free hand to move Willam’s hair around. “It’s been looking pretty grey for me, too.”

Willam was fighting with himself not to look up. “Fuck off,” he tried to say but his voice cracked.

“Move over.” Courtney tapped Willam’s shoulder to indicate the direction he was to move and Courtney slid from the arm into the chair proper. Courtney’s arms wrapped around Willam and she leaned her body over to fill Willam’s field of view with colour when he looked up.

“Better?” Alaska inquired.

Courtney gave Willam a squeeze. “No,” Courtney said, “But I see you two got all cuddly. That’s a good colour on you, Alaska.”

Willam squeezed his eyes shut but leaned into Courtney. “What do you want me to say?” he grumbled. “I’m still mad at you.”

“I’m sorry.” Courtney pressed her face into Willam’s hair. “I could have worded things different. And, although I love a good fight, I can’t stand that I’ve made you this miserable.” She leaned in to kiss Willam’s cheek.

Willam pouted, “You’re dumb. Why did it have to be you?” He opened his eyes and the world was alive once more. “How come everything’s good again?”

Alaska picked her magazine back up. “I guess you two are back together.” Alaska chuckled to herself, “Soulmates caught in the act.”


End file.
